ProSiebenSat.1 Media
ProSiebenSat.1 Media is German media company. the company have twenty-six television channels and four live-streaming services. History Kirch Media'' became the majority shareholder in ProSieben Media at the end of 1999. ProSieben Media and Sat.1 Satelliten Fernsehen, which was also part of Kirch Gruppe, merged in 2000. The company controlled various TV channels such as Sat.1, ProSieben, Kabel Eins and N24. The company nearly merged with Kirch Media in 2002, but the merger failed due to the insolvency of Kirch Gruppe. The company's stock price crashed following the failed merger. In 2003 the company was bought out by '''ProSiebenSat.1 Holding', which 25-percent owned by Haim Saban's Saban Capital Group and other investors, who got an 88 percent voting share. Saban took over the TV channel group for 500 million Euros. The remaining 12 percent belonged to Axel Springer. After the takeover by ProSiebenSat.1 Holding the company was restructured and some TV shows were cancelled. The company's TV channels, aimed at an age group of 14 to 49 year-old had a market share of more than 30 percent and earned of 1.8 billion Euro in 2002, making a profit of 21 million Euros. In the same year, the company had over three thousand employees. When chairman Urs Rohner left the company up to 30 April 2004 "at his own request", Guillaume de Posch, a Belgian, became the new chairman. In 2005, Axel Springer Verlag offered to buy the company for three billion Euro, but this purchase was blocked by the Federal Cartel Office and the Commission on Concentration in the Media,. Springer announced withdrew its offer on 31 January 2006. Haim Saban's shareholding was bought by Permira, a private equity company and Kohlberg Kravis Roberts for about three billion Euro on December 14, 2006. The shareholding was merged with Permira and KKR's other European media shareholding SBS Broadcasting Group from Luxemburg. SBS was made up of 19 private TV channels, 20 pay TV channels and radio stations. 50.5 percent of the stock have got 88 percent of the voting rights. The rest - 49.5 percent - of the stock are listed on the stock exchange and in free float. In the summer of 2007, ProSiebenSat.1 took 100 percent ownership in SBS for 3.3 billion Euro and became in this way to the second biggest television broadcaster in Europe with yearly revenues of 3.1 billion Euro. On 16 July 2007 the concern announced the reduction of 180 jobs (100 of which in Berlin and 80 in Munich) until 2009. On the same day two boulevard shows at Sat.1 were cancelled. Subsequently, further news shows were also to be cancelled or downsized. On December 10, 2007, Axel Springer announced a complete pull-out from ProSiebenSat.1 Media and the sale of their holding consisting of 12% of common stock and preferred stock to KKR and Permira for 500 million Euro. This transaction was concluded on January 16, 2008. Therefore, Lavena Holding 5 which was jointly controlled by KKR and Permira got 5% of the common stock as well as 25% of the non-preferred stock. Upon the takeover of SBS by ProSiebenSat.1 Media in Summer 2007, KKR and Permira offered an option to the other owner, Telegraaf Media Groep (TMG), for 12% of the common stock if they renounce their right of preemption. In June 2008, TMG announced going into the company without their right of preemption. This deal concluded in August of the same year. At the end of 2008, Guillaume de Posch left the company at his own request. On March 1, 2009, Thomas Ebeling became the manager of the concern. He left the company in February 2018 and will be replaced by Max Conze on June 1, 2018. In the meantime Conrad Albert is taking over the management. In October 2009, the TV channel group had debts totaling more than 3.4 billion Euro and they only paid the taxes for the loan. The group saved especially on program expenditures. On January 12, 2011, Permira and KKR announced the sale of 8 million non-voting shares. That made up 3.7 percent of the capital stock. After finishing the bookbuilding process (according to their own disclosures) they are going to have 53 percent of the capital stock. On April 20, 2011, ProSiebenSat.1 wanted to sell their TV channels in Belgium and the Netherlands for 1.225 billion Euro to an international media group led by the Finnish concern Sanoma. The sale concluded on July 29, 2011. On December 14, 2012, ProSiebenSat.1 Media announced the sale of the whole portfolio in Scandinavia to Discovery Communications. Not included in the deal were the production companies, which are grouped as Red Arrow Entertainment Group. With the proceeds they wanted to pay off 500 million Euro in debt as well as increase the dividend to about 5.60 Euro per share (total of 1.2 billion Euro). Besides, ProSiebenSat.1 Media wanted to reorganize their stock plan, so that all shares bought on the stock market could be traded. In the middle of February 2013, the capital investors Permira and KKR started to sell all preferred shares in Lavena Holding 1, which amounts to 18 percent. The stock packet was sold at the Frankfurt Stock Exchange for close to 485 million Euro (24.60 Euro per share). This way, all preferred shares or half of the capital stock are now in free float. On 9 April 2013, the announced sale of the Scandinavian company from December 2012 was closed with a value of 1.325 billion Euro. At the Annual general meeting at 23 July 2013 the Shareholder of ProSiebenSat.1 Media decided to combine the preferred stocks and KKR and Permira common stocks. In this way only the entitled votes can be traded at Frankfurt Stock Exchange. KKR and Permira got only a minority by 44% of the common stocks, because the authorized capital contains 50% common stocks and 50% preferred stocks. The capital investors also decided with Telegraaf Media Groep to sell their interest in tranches at the stock exchange. At 19 August 2013, ProSiebenSat.1 Media finished its stock exchange launch, so that future common stocks will be listed in MDAX and the exchange council doubles. At 4 and 6 September Lavenda Holding and Telegraaf Media Groep sold 17 percent of their stocks to institutional investors. Therefore, the stocks packet of KKR and Permira decreases to 33 percent and the Telegraaf Media Groep sold their stocks package and isn't stockholder anymore. At the end of 2013, ProSiebenSat.1 Media announced the sale of the rest of its Eastern Europe holdings. The Hungarian TV channels will be sold in a Management-Buy-Out. In Romania all TV and radio channels, which should be acquired by the Romanian businessman Cristian Burci and accepted by Antenna Group. The takeovers were done in the first quarter of 2014. ProSiebenSat.1 Media acquired Gretzer Partners on Jan 2014 to expand global media footprint. On 17 January 2014, KKR and Permira sold their last interest so they aren't stockholders anymore. Navigation External links * Official website Category:Television broadcasting companies in Germany Category:Launched in 2000 Category:Germany